Fooled by Disire
by Riley Clover
Summary: A little bird told me once about the power of god, but it was all a lie. There is no god, or at least not one worth idolizing. We all make mistakes, we all fear for our lives but once hell becomes your everyday life selling your soul to obtain your wish is not as crazy as it sounds. After all in the end everyone can be a fool of their own desire.
1. Prologue

Welcome to my, (our), my, (our~), MY, (OUR!)….. Fine OUR fanfiction of black butler that I-we have titled 'Fooled by Desire.' (It's awesome), well it's 'Ok' awesome going a bit too far, (no its not), why are you so annoying? (I'm not annoying, I'm adorable)….. Please shut up Artemis. (awww why are you sooooo mean Ri, I love you 3) Yeah well I tolerate you. Anyway all black butler characters belong to their respected maker except any and all staff employed by the Peirce family they belong to us, (OH OH OH WILLOW'S MINE!)….. Nobody cares Artemis, (I care) Ok no one important cares. Please enjoy and comment if you have any suggestions.  
-

The screams of the other children filled the dank halls as I was dragged along the filthy stone ground, scraping up my knees as I went. Not that it mattered. I was already practically torn to shreds. My brown hair was now black with filth and ragged, my clothes all but a simple sheet that was torn and muddy, every inch of my skin that could be seen was blistered or torn. I was thrown into the chamber and hit the ground with a loud thud. I tried to move but I was too exhausted. I couldn't move, I couldn't even speak or give a moan of pain as the guard kicked me in the stomach to turn me on my back.  
"why? Why me?" I thought as a single tear ran down my cheek. The rats began to swam around me chewing on my hair and clothes like they've done so many times before.  
"I can't die, why have you done this to me?" but I knew the answer to my own question  
"to put your subjects through this? You are not a god of kindness but of self-importance. There is no god worth serving!" I screamed in my head as the guards left me alone to rot. That's when I heard it, a high, insane, evil sounding laugh. One that you hear after a greatly maniacal plan has been set into motion. The rats all froze in their spots before running away back into their homes.  
"w-who's there?" I managed to whisper as I dragged my limp body into a sitting position.  
"So little girl, have you really lost all your faith in god? Have you really giving up all hope?" a voice that seemed to come out of nowhere. It seemed sweet but had something evil about it. Maybe I'd finally lost it.  
"Why hope in a god that takes your family away? Why put hope in a god that tortures you for nothing? Why put hope in a god that sends you to live with the rats? Why hope when all you have left to hope for is death to come quickly?"  
"haha so true little one. But you don't want to die do you?"  
"I've never known anyone who wants to die. It's a thing that comes weather we want it or not such as winter or age but no I do not wish to die. I wish to find, him, to curse him for the pain he has put me through, to make him feel the same 10 fold."  
"Well then it seems we both have something to offer each other"  
"What is that exactly?"  
"Well I can allow you to reach your goal, to curse the one who did this to you, to get out of her alive"  
"…..and in return?"  
"hee, well after you achieve your goal, I get to have your soul"  
"My soul"  
"Yes for you see, I find souls quite a delicacy especially one like yours little one."  
"But what are you"  
"I thought that would have been obvious by now. I'm what you would call a demon"  
At these words I was surrounded by darkness with beady red eyes everywhere around me. In front of me was a women who smiled devilishly down at me.  
"So little one what do you say? Let's make a contract"  
-


	2. her butler- Interrogated

Evan Dust POV

This dank roomed smelled of old socks and sewer water. As I'm sitting at the old rotting wooden table I begin tapping my figures impatiently. Let's just say I'm not happy. I completed the task my master had set but that man from the yard caught me there. Now I have to wait in this room until they come to question me. I could sneak out if I wanted, I could have even avoided capture if I truly didn't want to be here but part of my orders was not to draw attention to myself and I thought this would be entertaining. Unfortunately they have made me wait which is awfully dull and I'm now a minute behind schedule. I continued to tap impatiently until the door opened and a young boy around 12 walked in, he was wearing navy blue with a black cloak and top hat as well as a walking stick. He looked like a young noble. Accompanying this young man was a tall butler wearing all black and a straight face. The boy sat down opposite me and his butler stood behind him patiently. I know I said I wanted something to happen but the entrance of these two was a disappointment.

"What's all this then? No one wanted to waste time on me so they sent in a brat and his dog?" I sneered leaning back in my chair thoroughly annoyed. They both just ignored my comment as they started to question me

"You were arrested at the bakery on pudding lane correct?" the boy asked looking at some papers his butler just handed him

"Yes"

"What were you doing there?"

"I was dropping off a letter"

"A letter? To who?"

"Sorry kid but I don't believe it's any of your business" at this the boy slammed his hands down on the table in a rage

"3 people have been murdered"

"And what do you want me to do about it?"

"I want you to tell me who the letter was to otherwise you'll be here for a while" we glared at each other for a while before I started to speak

"It was to-" BANG! The door slammed open and in walked a women with long blond hair in a single braid down her back, she was wearing a red working dress with an apron that had grass stains on it. As soon as she saw me she burst out laughing.

"Willow?" I asked standing up "What are you doing here?"

"Hahaha I, I, I…. I don't know" Willow stopped laughing and looked at the floor her forehead creased as she tried to think

"Who is this woman?" the boy asked me

"Hm, oh um she's a friend of mine I guess…. Willow what's that letter?" I asked gesturing towards her hand. She looked down at it and realisation shot over her face.

"THAT'S RIGHT! Lord Phantomhive, I have come to give you this letter and ask that you read it immediately" Willow said as she bowed to the boy and handed the letter to the butler. He looked a bit angry as he walked out of the room his butler following suit. As soon as the door closed I turned to Willow who perched herself on the table.

"You came to help me?"

"No" she replied simply as she stared around the room

"Then the mistress sent you?"

"No she doesn't know I'm here"

"Then why are you here" I said a bit annoyed

"Because my little mouse needed me" she smiled evilly at me

"Stupid cat, I told you to stay at the mannor"

"Oh that's right you never need my help"

"So true. All your good for is blowing stuff up and getting in the way"

"Meanie! Not true, I'm also good at eating and uh, blowing things up and um….. breaking things and uh, um, uh BEING CUTE" She stuck her tongue out at me. At that moment the door opened and the boy, Lord Phantomhive re-entered.

"It seems you are allowed to leave" he said nodding at me

"What? Why?"

"New evidence has come into view and it seems you could not know anything about this case"

There was silence then Willow stood up smiling broadly "Come on Evan! Let's go get some ice cream" she practically sang as she skipped out of the room.

"How come I'm the mature one here and I'm only 12?" I sighed as I followed Willow out of the room. As I passed the Lord Phantomhive he gave me an angry glare, like I'd just set him back a day or something. His butler on the other hand smiled as he opened the door for me.

"Woof" I whispered as I exited the room and then made my way outside only to see Willow already down the other end of the street. I looked down at my pocket watch. That little de-tour has now set me back ten minutes. Placing my watch back in my pocket I began to run after the stupid cat already ahead of me. As I started to run I noticed the Lord Phantomhive and his butler exit the yard building and watch me as I made my way down the street. Something tells me I'd be seeing them both again very soon.


	3. her butler- Interrogated part 2

**Clara Peirce POV**

I looked up after I heard the knock on the door only to see my butler enter carrying a tray with tea and a sort of cake on it. I must say I always find her appearance rather disturbing, considering she looks like a man rather than a woman. But I suppose this cannot be helped. If she is to pose as my butler she must be a man. I did suggest once that she be a governess but she quickly dismissed the thought of that. She has neat, pure white hair. Most of her bangs are brushed to the left side of her face with a single strand that falls down her forehead, the rest of her hair always seems to spike up at the back. Her eyes are an alluring dark brown that almost seem black and her outfit consist of practical butler attire. A white button up shirt tucked in to black pants complete with arm bands, a grey and black low cut vest, a black tail coat with a pocket watch, black shoes slightly healed, white gloves and black tie done up.

"Sorry to disturb you mistress but I thought you would like to take a break" she said as she placed the tray down on my desk. _Even her voice can easily be mistaken for a male. _"Today we have a mabel cake with strawberry cream icing and a black wild berry tea imported from china." She said as she poured the tea and placed the saucer in front of me.  
"How did your business go this morning?" I asked as I began to sip  
"The letter was received and the employer was most grateful"  
"I heard you ran into a little trouble with the yard Evan" I smirked slightly, unfortunately Evan smirked right back  
"The young mistress has been misinformed, for you see I was mealy looking into that other matter that you requested from me. Being caught was the quickest way to gain entry to the yard." _I hate it when she acts all high and mighty like she planned all of it. _ Evan here can change her age at will, sometimes she's the age she now, other times she's 12 or 64, it all depends on the task I set her to achieve and she has yet to fail me so I don't mind the age jumping, as she calls it, as long as I get what I want.

I flicked my hair out of my face before continuing.  
"Is there something else you needed?" Evan just continued to smirk  
"It is just that I meet a rather unusual couple whilst I was at the yard, a mister Ciel Phantomhive and his rather charming dog."  
"Phantomhive? You mean the earl, owner of the Funtom Company? The queens guard dog?"  
"Is he all that? Well mistress it seems he was working a case, for the queen it would seem if he is her guard dog"  
I thought for a moment before standing up slamming my hands on the table as I went "I wish to throw a ball!" I announced  
"Mistress?"  
"Well it seems rather unfair that you have meet the queens guard dog whilst I have not. I want you to invite him and I want him to come no matter what. That's an order. Oh and make it sooner than later."  
Evan looked shocked but the smirk quickly returned to her face as she bowed, "I will see to it immediately" as soon as she said this, Willow crashed through the window landing on the other side of Evan. Willow quickly stood up asking "We're going to have a ball?"  
"Willow I would prefer it if you used the door next time. Not that I don't enjoy your spectacular entrances but Evan has her hands full as it is" I stated taking my seat once more.  
"Willow inform Sarah, Matilda and Flora that we will be holding a ball in two days, they will know what to do from there" Willow smiled sweetly at Evan as she spoke to her, before practically bouncing out the door to inform the maids.  
"I will see to replacing this broken window. If you'll excuse me mistress" Evan said before bowing and leaving my studies once more.

"Earl Ciel Phantomhive huh? Let's see if this dog has a bite." I told myself as I looked over the grounds of the manor through the broken glass.


	4. her butler- Interrogated part 3

**Willow POV**

I pouted as I watched Evan do my job. I hate when she does this. I seriously don't know why she hired me to be the gardener when she insist on doing my work.  
"The balls tonight Evan don't you have other things to doooooo" I complained as Evan tended to the flower beds.  
"All of the preparations for tonight have been completed, the garden is the only thing that needs attending to"  
"Then let me do my job as the gardener, you hired me after all"  
"I did not hire you! You stalked me home like the stupid stray cat you are!" Evan yelled before returning her attention back to the flowers  
"I didn't stalk you, how can you call it stalking when you merely want to be close to the one you love" I jumped at Evan hugging her from behind  
"Let me go you stupid cat"  
"How can you be so cold too me?" I could sense Evan rolling her eyes but she did not say anything.  
"So did you get him to agree to attend?"  
"If by him you mean the Earl Phantomhive then yes"  
"Oh, oh how'd you do it?"  
"I sent him an invitation and the young Earl agreed to attend"  
"Is that all?" Evan made an audible sigh before standing up and rubbing her head.  
"What is with all the interrogations over the last three days" she mumbled to herself before heading back to the manor. After a while she seemed to remember something and turned to me  
"Do not touch anything Willow"  
"Awwwwww but whyyyyyyyy?"  
"Because you will either destroy the whole garden or the whole manor so I will tell you again. Do not touch anything"  
I looked around as Evan headed back to the manor before shouting after her,  
"Then what am I suppose to do?!"  
"Go jump in a well!"  
I must say I was slightly taken aback by that, I mean she knows I hate water. Why must my love torture me so with her teasing? It is obvious she loves me and she will be mine.

I heard the cracking of leafs before I saw the shadow towering over me.  
"What do you want vermin" I snarled not looking behind me  
"The Phantomhives are bad news. Especially for, what is it now? Evan?" it was a man's voice. Low and seductive but one that you couldn't trust  
"Bad news? He is 13 years old and you should really stop keeping tabs on her she can look after herself. She is after all…"  
"Hellishly good?"  
"hmm yes. So scram before I get the rat traps on you"  
"It was just a warning. You pest had better make yourself useful around her otherwise I might have to cut you loose from this whole operation. Clara and Evan are very important pieces of this puzzle and I do not want anything to happen to them. Do I make myself clear?"  
"Crystal" I said through gritted teeth  
"very good cat" the shadow of the man disappeared. As soon as it did I turned around only to see the garden and forest of the mistress nothing more. It was going to be a long night.


End file.
